


Satisfaction

by sol_lune



Series: hand through your chest (cardiac arrest) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "punishment"?, F/M, Just realized, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Sakura is a good girl, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, We have smut, big smut, exhibition kink, kakashi is conflicted but wants sakura too, lots of tension, sakura is having a great time, sakura wants kakashi, sensei kink, spanking is foreplay, the boys make a brief appearance, there's an itty bitty, tsunade and jiraiya get honorable mentions, uzumaki naruto and uchiha sasuke are mentioned, we have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_lune/pseuds/sol_lune
Summary: He had shuddered, eyes molten and spinning, and looked like he had beendamned.Two endings.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: hand through your chest (cardiac arrest) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118006
Comments: 29
Kudos: 184
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics





	1. (cut the) TensioN (with a knife)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is an underage story between a student and teacher. Sakura is 17 in this and Kakashi is his canon-age of much older than her. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read!
> 
> (Explanation continued in end note)
> 
> I realize that real underage kids do partake in sexual activities and whatnot, but I wanted to include this note because underage things can get squicky. And again, power imbalance between someone underage and a person in a position of authority over them that they are inclined to trust. 
> 
> Those real problems do not, I repeat, DO NOT, occur here. This story is meant strictly for fun and enjoyment.

When Sakura is seventeen, her genin sensei and ANBU captain, Hatake Kakashi, spanks her over his knee. The first strike is a warning and lands heavy on her backside.

He had been rather patient, she mused. It had taken months to get him to this point, so worked up that when she mouthed off for the 4th time that hour a switch visibly flipped within him. He had straightened from his customary slouch and went very, very still. Instead of making her run laps until she puked or some other torture (he could be quite inventive when he wanted), his fingers hadn't so much as twitched before she was face down and bent across his legs as one deft hand firmly slapped her skirt-covered ass.

She squeaked in surprise, she wouldn't deny it. It had been unanticipated that of all inane punishments, he would decide on a spanking. Maybe he thought the humiliation would teach her something that even the pure physical and mental pain delivered by the beast that is Gai-sensei had not?

Unfortunately for him, he's never been a good teacher and she feels no such thing. 

Oh, she's a bit embarrassed, but not shamed. The boys are watching, slack-jawed in shock, and definitely more upset than her. Naruto looks horrified. Sasuke is shaking his head in disgust. If anything, the audience makes it slightly more exciting. And now she can scar the both of them for life. Smirking, she shoots them a satisfied look before twisting in Sensei's lap so she can see the question in his eye.

He only delivered a single non-negotiable hit before halting. He wouldn't continue if she was truly upset by it so was now giving her the chance to get up and leave. It was an out, for the both of them, but she wasn't going to take it. If he wanted to start this, by Kami, he would finish it. He could go forward with his little plan or back out, but she would remain where she was staring up at him with a fierce, goading look. 

His eye flashes with heat and comprehension and calloused fingers flex almost unconsciously to squeeze the curve of her ass. She closes her eyes and still half-expects him to end it there and make some stupid joke but instead the spread of his legs becomes practically obscene and he smacks her ass again. A small noise falls from her open mouth. Peeking through pink eyelashes, she can see his jaw clenched tight through the dark material covering his throat and face. His exposed eye is at half-mast, focused on and enraptured by her expression. She looks away and squirms across his crotch, forcing him to steady her. 

“Maa, Sakura-chan, hold still,” he crooned in a low voice, clamping a gloved hand upon her rounded hips.

Another sharp slap goes straight to her pebbling nipples that are rubbing into his leg, creating a pleasant tingling sensation in her scalp and down her spine. Her back arches with a pleased cry and he spanks her in earnest, almost as if to make up for how his breath hitches at the sight and his cock hardens underneath her. 

She doesn't say anything except little breathy moans and whispers of his name muffled into the outside of his thigh. If he is waiting for her to tell him to stop, to put an end to this sweet madness, it _won't_ be happening. She has to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood to not gasp for more. Doing so would almost certainly result in him running away via deflection, distraction, and sudden disappearance. She's not going to allow him to do that, not this time.

Not when this is the kind of thing that happens in those ridiculous erotic books he likes. Jiraiya-san (Tsunade-shishou would probably eviscerate her if she ever showed Jirayia more respect than absolutely necessary) wrote an awful lot about sensei/student relationships. When Sensei read those books, blushing and giggling, was it her face he thought of? She certainly felt his gaze on her enough when he thought she wasn't looking, and she would very much like to dissect what that said about him and his focus since he was supposed to be a skilled shinobi, not an utter _tease_.

It makes her wonder if he even realized or thought about what he had done when he picked spanking as an “appropriate” punishment. He could have just been hoping something would work and chose at random. Either way, purposefully or accidentally, his decision shows where his mind subconsciously is. 

Did he think of this often? Her writhing in his lap, bumping the hard length of his arousal and mewling like a cat in heat. She had been wet since he had draped her over his thighs and he must have smelled it by now. Based on the way he had gone stiff and was muttering beneath his breath about her being a good girl, he had.

Insides going gooey at his warmth under and around her, she burrowed her nose into his thigh and inhaled deeply, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the hazy, delicious smell that was purely him. The pain was a good kind of pain and a nice change of pace. Her shift at the hospital had been exhausting and now she felt all relaxed, like she was floating somewhere pleasant. 

It was bliss and then it was over. One large hand laid flat on the small of her back, the other rested on the backs of her thighs. She stayed where she was, limp. Her bottom _had_ to be red with the shape of his handprint stark on her skin. She wouldn't be able to sit down without thinking about this, about him, for _days_. She let out a shaky gasp when he slowly started massaging the backside he had made sore. 

“Ka-kashi-se-sensei,” she said. She had never gotten out of the habit of calling him “sensei,” even when she could technically call him “taichou.” He had never seemed to mind. From the erection pushing into her stomach, she could say he liked it quite a lot.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, Sakura-chan?” 

“Have you finished punishing me?” 

He is quiet for too long before he removes his hands and says with a forced calm that she can go. Tottering to her feet with flushed cheeks, she is surprised to see the boys not there. She didn't even notice them leave. Pivoting to him, her breath catches in her throat when she finds his Sharingan eye uncovered and focused on her. The realization that he is committing this moment to his memory forever makes her knees want to buckle, and she echoes him sweetly, “Because I'm a good girl.” It's a statement, not a question.

He is silent. Then, fists clenching at his side, he answers all the same in a voice so hoarse she wants to kiss him breathless, “Yes, Sakura-chan, because you're a _very_ good girl.”

She shivers and wonders how long it will be until he finally snaps and begs to lick her aching cunt. His nostrils are flared behind his mask, not even trying to be subtle about how much of her scent he’s attempting to take in. She shifts, thighs and slickness rubbing together, and very obviously bites back a hiss, drawing his gaze from her face to her pussy. _Too easy._

He would sink to his knees, desperate. Gaze focused and intent.

Then, he would ask very prettily for permission.

Can he please put his talented fingers to use inside her?

She can practically feel his mouth on her already, licking, sucking, fingers twisting, tongue probing, then thrusting enthusiastically while she clutched at silver hair. Propped atop his strong shoulders as he feasted between her thighs until she came:

_again_

and

 _again_.

She imagines the sweetness of his inevitable surrender when he accepts what she is offering, and then walks away, pulse thrumming and panties soaked through, after softly thanking him. He had shuddered, eyes molten and spinning, and looked like he had been **damned**. When she gets to her home, still covered in the smell of his soap, she cums to the memory of the afternoon, body tender and throbbing, hand frantic beneath her bedsheets, his name on her lips.

Release. It won’t be long now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from beginning note:  
> Under normal circumstances, I would not condone this kind of relationship, especially since there is an additional power imbalance of the pre-existing teacher/student relationship between them. However, these are fictional characters in a fictional world and I wanted to write some s/k spanking smut. 
> 
> There is also a further explanation of: I wrote this under the theory that people in the naruto 'verse develop and mature faster mentally, physically, and sexually than real people in the current real world. People marry young and life expectancy isn't long. Shinobi would grow up even quicker than civilians. As children they learn how to be soldiers for their country/nation. At any age they are trained killers and essentially treated as adults.
> 
> Their lives are short, so I would think that many shinobi would have a "do what (or who) you want" mentality. Take the happiness where they can find it and possibly use it as a coping mechanism. As long as they're loyal to the village and do their jobs, nobody really cares what they do.
> 
> All that being said, while Sakura is very much on board, Kakashi is less so because tormented/conflicted Kakashi is a fun Kakashi to write. 
> 
> end of author note.
> 
> ///
> 
> Please be respectful and don't post or translate my work as your own. For more details, go to my profile.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I'd love to know your favorite lines or parts ',:)


	2. What do I want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a peek into Kakashi's mind with a back and forth between his and Sakura's POV, the past and present respectively. Everything in this chapter can be applied to both endings, it helps introduce the next chapter (3 chapters planned now, instead of 2) and provides backstory for the previous chapter with insight on Kakashi and what led up to chapter 1's events.
> 
> /

A month before what becomes known as the Spanking Incident, Kakashi accidentally walks in on Sakura sprawled on her bed with a hand working between her tense legs. 

It's not the first time it has happened, privacy and boundaries don't really exist for shinobi, especially during missions, but it is the first time she sees him and says "Sensei?" in surprise right as she tips over the toe-curling edge.

Kakashi had been struck rigid, unable to help himself from taking in her parted mouth, heaving chest, and blush hair spread out on her pillow until he meets her relaxed, half-lidded green eyes and comes to his senses, dropping the ANBU mission scroll he had intended to hand to her on her bedroom floor as he practically falls from the window he had been perched on in his haste to bolt away. 

He does his best to disregard the throbbing in his suddenly too-tight pants and deny the voice that is screaming for him to go back there and do something that he knows wouldn't be apologizing.

He runs faster. 

After a panicked talk with Obito and Rin at the cenotaph, along with a quick stop at his apartment to not-quite hyperventilate, Kakashi remembers the meeting and shows up 2 hours late. Sasuke rolls his eyes and Naruto shrieks, but Sakura is utterly unphased.

She acts like she hadn't orgasmed on the word “sensei” in front of him and he had _watched_. 

He swallows and hums dismissively at his team, wishing he could do the same as her and act like nothing had happened, but all he can hear is her voice calling for him. It makes the feelings he's been refusing to acknowledge for months so much worse. He is already haunted by dreams of her, he firmly ignores the thought that waking up is the hardest part, but now he has an almost Sharingan-clear memory of the way her face looked in the midst of pleasure. 

The minimal distance and flimsy professionalism he's tried to hold up between them when he noticed that his gaze and touches were lingering on his former student is all for naught. A hundred little moments flash in his mind.

_Her bare hand sliding beneath his clinging undershirt to heal his taut abdomen. His chest pressed against her back for a moment too long. Their fingers brushing as she hands him a pair of chopsticks, which he then used to playfully feed her a bite of food. Slipping flowers into her hair and behind her ear. When she bought his favorite brand of bandages to wrap his ankles with because she had noticed he had been running low. Her body steady over his as she read a medical textbook or kunoichi novel in the sun while he did push-ups, then trading off to read Icha Icha on her back when it was time for her weight training. Glimpsing the dip of her milky hip that contrasted with her corded, tawny arms. The heat he could have sworn he caught in her eyes when the team works together to push him into the river and he takes his soaked shirt off but leaves the mask he knew they were after on. How her jaw would set in stubbornness when she was determined. Standing in the rain, watching her hair turn auburn. The "best" tempura places knowing him by name from the many times he had picked an order up for her. Sharing a blanket and her cold feet pressing into his thigh. Their hands entangling together and neither letting go until Naruto points it out, loudly, and Sasuke makes a scoffing noise._

In every single memory, there is clear affection and love for him present in her eyes. 

He avoids her for two weeks straight until she finally hunts him down for a confrontation. 

She catches him, like every time, and he is helpless, waiting, remaining for her. The sun is directly overhead, uncomfortable, as she draws closer, locked on him. She stops in the middle of the busy street and even as people push past them, fish swimming upriver, they remain static facing each other. It feels like they are the only ones there, no one else merits such attention.

She raises her voice and the frustration and slight hurt he can hear makes his stomach drop. He cannot bring himself to even try to seem uninterested or hide behind Icha Icha's orange cover. She is inevitable and has a wild look to her that he decides is best to not think about at the moment, or ever. 

He finds himself asking her: “What do you want, Sakura-chan?”

It's a question he has been wondering for far too long. Ever since he noticed the way she smiled at him and felt her contemplating focus and realized he liked it. He does not scare easily, but it should terrify him how much he wants to let her in further when she is already so close.

Her eyes darken. _Dangerous_.

He thinks she will always have the ability to shatter the ground beneath his feet and steal the breath from his lungs, leaving him speechless in awe.

* * *

_He can only destroy. ~~Still, he loves her.~~ He must be cruel._

_To save them both._

* * *

He straightened from his customary slouch and went very, very still.

**(I)**

His fingers didn't so much as twitch before she was face down and bent across his legs... 

She squeaked in surprise, she wouldn't deny it. 

* * *

_She starts to tease and make snide comments, then look innocently or contrarily, depending on her mood, at him during team training and practice._

_He sends her to Gai knowing it won't help anything, but he can hope._

_(Hope has never gotten Kakashi anything.)_

* * *

... he has never been a good teacher... 

Smirking, she shoots them a satisfied look before twisting in Sensei's lap so she can see the question in his eye.

**(W)**

If he wanted to start this, by Kami, he would finish it.

... staring up at him with a fierce, goading look. 

* * *

_Her gaze seemed to strip him bare and devour what was left behind._

_He can admit, if only quietly to himself, how much he wants to be consumed by her._

* * *

His eye flashes with heat and comprehension and calloused fingers flex almost unconsciously to squeeze...

**(A)**

... the spread of his legs becomes practically obscene and he smacks her ass again.

Peeking through pink eyelashes, she can see his jaw clenched tight through the dark material covering his throat and face.

* * *

_For half a heartbeat, he, one of the Leaf’s strongest shinobi, couldn't stop his gaze from darting down to her lips._

_“This has to stop, Sakura.”_

* * *

“Maa, Sakura-chan, hold still,” he crooned in a low voice, clamping a gloved hand upon her rounded hips.

**(N)**

Another sharp slap goes straight to her pebbling nipples that are rubbing into his leg, creating a pleasant tingling sensation in her scalp and down her spine.

Her back arches with a pleased cry and he spanks her in earnest, almost as if to make up for how his breath hitches at the sight and his cock hardens underneath her. 

* * *

_“So mean to your sensei.”_

_Sakura grinned, “I like the sound of that,_ mine _.”_

_He froze._

* * *

If he is waiting for her to tell him to stop, to put an end to this sweet madness, it won't be happening.

**(T)**

She has to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood to not gasp for more.

Doing so would almost certainly result in him running away...

She's not going to allow him to do that, not this time.

* * *

_She forgives him when he sheepishly apologizes._

_They hug until he gently pushes her away and walks off, very carefully not running, shoulders hunched and hands thrust into his pockets._

* * *

She certainly felt his gaze on her enough when he thought she wasn't looking...

**(Y)**

She had been wet since he had draped her over his thighs and he must have smelled it by now.

Based on the way he had gone stiff and was muttering beneath his breath about her being a good girl, he had.

* * *

_His iron-clad control was slipping, fraying, splitting at the seams._

_Everywhere he looked, his vision was filled with her._

_Distracting._ _Disarming._ _Damning._

_**D** a **n** g **e** r **o** u **s**._

* * *

... she burrowed her nose into his thigh and inhaled deeply, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the hazy, delicious smell that was purely him. 

**(O)**

Her bottom _had_ to be red with the shape of his handprint stark on her skin.

She wouldn't be able to sit down without thinking about this, about him, for _days_.

* * *

_“Who says I'm interested in little girls.”_

_She laughed with serious eyes._

_“Probably the same person who says I'm interested in old men.”_

* * *

From the erection pushing into her stomach, she could say he liked it quite a lot.

**(U)**

“Have you finished punishing me?” 

Pivoting to him, her breath catches in her throat when she finds his Sharingan eye uncovered and focused on her... 

* * *

\

( **I want you** )

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got in my feelings writing this, thus the more romance-focused prelude/interlude-like chapter. Second ending will be in the next chapter.


	3. Yo (u)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending beginning now!
> 
> /

She shivers. His eyes are dark and track her mouth with a fellow hunter's focus. His nostrils are flared behind his mask, not even trying to be subtle about how much of her scent he’s attempting to take in, like the day she can't forget, never wants to forget, when he had silently watched her fingers bury themselves knuckle-deep until she orgasmed. Shifting slightly, thighs and slickness rubbing together, she feels a surge of energy rush through her and her pulse thrums in excitement and anticipation.

"Are you going to give me my prize for being a good girl, Sensei?"

His whole body shuddered and he closed his eyes. He looks the same way he had after they made up, right before he walked away from her. He's at a crossroads and must choose his path.

As if in a dream, he sinks to his knees before her.

She sucks in a shallow breath and stares at him. He looked damned and defeated. The naked self-loathing he is filled with has finally been overpowered by the desperation in his gaze. He leans forward, eyes burning full of straining hunger. The flickers and hints of his hunger directed to Sakura over the past months can't compare to this welcome sight. She is his favorite and he is so very weak when it comes to her, but he has never made a move to upset the delicate, teetering push and pull balance of tension between them.

“Do you taste as good as you smell, _Sakura-chan_?”

Until now.

* * *

**you you you** i w a n t **you you you**

* * *

Her legs tremble before she is stalking toward him and pressing his back to the ground. They both tumble: him backward, her forward. She hovers over him, green eyes smoldering into his heterochromatic pair and slowly brushes the tips of their noses together. He raises a hand to lower his mask, bunching it around his neck. Smiling softly with bared teeth, she pinned him in place and straddled his face with her thighs, muscle flexing. His hand goes to her hip as she pushes her skirt up so he can nose at her soaked-through panties with his bare face. 

Her voice is intent and low, but clear in the empty field.

"Tell me how much you want this, how much you want _me_."

He obliges instantly. Begging for her cunt like a starving man, his pleading alternating with tonguing in flat strokes at the damp fabric over her clit and sopping core. Choking, she throws her head back and rocks into his face. His hands are tight on her hips as he tries to press closer still. He mumbles a question against her skin and she draws back just enough so she can hear him ask prettily for permission to put his fingers to use. She takes his hand and unhurriedly pulls the fingerless glove off, tossing it to the ground. Turning his arm gently, she pressed a searing kiss to his inner wrist and with a greedy, scorching look, nods her assent.

He nips at her thigh in response and pulls her clinging underwear away from the current focal of his worship. Then, his mouth is on her, licking, sucking, _fucking_ , fingers twisting, tongue probing, and thrusting enthusiastically. She rewards him in turn with a litany of praises- _Yes, there! Mmm, Kakashi-sensei. More!_ -for his work. She was already aroused before, has wanted this for _so long_ and he is so eager and attentive that she crests twice, peaking with a loud cry within minutes of the first when his tongue circles her clit and his long fingers sink deep within her, hitting a spot that makes her back arch.

All she knows is her and him, nothing has ever seemed clearer.

Panting, she settles back on his chest to see his face covered with her juices. His full mouth is shiny and stretches into a filthy smile before he languidly licks his lips, then sweeps the knuckles of his fingers up to the tip with his tongue. She moans at the sight and stands, tugging him up to his feet for a taste. He bends down, an arm curling around her waist. She clutches his shoulders and tilts her head up.

They meet in the middle and the world goes white as they kiss.

Her eyes close and she dips her tongue into his hot mouth, making deep, searching movements. With her back to the tree, he is leaning into her, a leg squeezed between hers, and they are pressed so closely together she feels light-headed. Sakura reaches to cup his jaw with a hand and starts sucking along his neck. Wedging her other hand between their bodies, she drags it down his warm chest like a memory to slip beneath his pants and jerk his hard cock. 

"Do you have any idea how many times I've come to the thought of you, Kakashi-sensei?"

He bucks into her grip with a groan. She likes the sound he makes so she does it again.

"Yes," she hummed. "You liked me always looking and wanting you. After you left so suddenly last month, I touched myself again. Do you touch yourself thinking of me, _Ka-_ ka- _shi?"_

His eyes are wide, still guilty but just as wanting, as he nods, practically shaking as she pulls his length with her palm frantically. One of his hands slide to her breasts to pinch and pluck her stiff nipples through the durable, but thin dress she wore. He peppers her neck with kisses. The other hand grasps at her tender ass and lays down a cracking smack that makes her squirm on top of his thigh, pussy gushing, pace faltering as her fist clenched around his cock.

In a sudden movement, he lifts her completely to settle snug between her spread legs and grind against her core. Draping her arms over his head, she digs her heels into his back and rides each roll of his hips until the wave crashes upon him. She bites him as he pitches forward, sinking her teeth into the junction where his neck met shoulder as blood fills her mouth, making a claim. He calls her name like a prayer, like a curse, like he knows she'll be the death of him, like she's his reason for living.

"There's a good Sensei," she murmured, smiling, pleased at the mark.

He tucks his face into her shoulder and sucks, teeth scrapping the sensitive skin. She tilted her head back and tightened her legs around his abdomen, spreading the slippery arousal on her thighs onto his shirt and pants. He carefully pushes a strand of pink hair behind her ear and nuzzles the edge of her jaw before traveling the length of her body back down.

Sakura thinks of gentle hands dripping blood and smelling of death running through her hair, tracing _I love you_ on her back. She thinks of linked pinky fingers, of monsters in broad daylight, of comfort during thunderstorms, of flowers in bloom, of his laughter and her smile. She thinks of his bowed head over hers, silver hair drooping from the pouring rain and dripping wet onto her cheek, so close she could feel the heat of his body radiating against her. 

His name tastes like absolution as it leaves her lips.

Release. At long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> /
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they are truly appreciated <3
> 
> Please be respectful and don't post or translate my work as your own. For more details, go to my profile.


End file.
